


Другая вера

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Детство выкрадывают разом, не предупреждая и не подготавливая. Такие уж в кошмарах порядки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другая вера

Железный запах крови ударяет в ноздри.  
Он знает, что открывать глаза - плохая идея, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Шорох крыльев бьёт по ушам, перья щекочут кожу. Лёгкий смешок горячим дыханием обжигает щёку, и в следующую секунду кто-то с силой распахивает ему рот. Тонкими, аккуратными пальчиками.  
\- Открой же пошире ротик, дорогой! – фея надавливает на челюсти сильнее. Ожерелье из зубов жалобно звякает. Мальчик видит их совсем близко: желтоватые жемчужинки, покрытые кровью и ошмётками дёсен. Жуткое напоминание о том, что детство имеет привычку заканчиваться. Никакие воспоминания не вернут истинного ощущения защищённости и всемогущества. Никогда уже не почувствуешь с такой отчаянной верой, что весь мир лежит прямо перед тобой - осталось только взять.  
\- Ух, прелестные! – щебечет фея, выуживая из хвостовых перьев зубодёр. Серебристый, как домашние зеркала, и такой же обманчивый. Мальчик дёргает головой и чуть не отхватывает фее её тонкие хирургические пальцы.  
\- Ах ты ж! Нельзя же так, милый! Это будет не больно – чик-чик! – и все твои зубки пойдут в мою коллекцию. Ты ведь не жадный, правда?  
За трепещущими золотистыми крыльями феи высятся целые горы кровавых зубов. И почему он раньше этого не заметил?  
Кровь не только на них. Она на руках феи, на её потускневших перьях и в её безумном взгляде. Даже в её рту: ряды кровоточащих дёсен и не единого клыка, ни единого резца, ни единого коренного. Её голос должен звучать мокро и невнятно, но он всё также чист, как и по ту сторону сна.  
Ему хочется заорать. Во весь голос, так громко, чтобы на крик соседи сбежались, но зубодёр уже холодит губы. Когда боль уходит прямиком в нервы, мальчик зажмуривается… и фея исчезает.  
На её место приходит песок.  
Он повсюду. Он забирается в карманы, под цветастую пижаму и в бельё, забивает уши, ноздри и рот. От него не отбиться, его не вытрясти, его не прогнать. Он жжётся, скребёт и кусает. У него жуткий горящий взгляд и грязь под ногтями.  
Песчинки скрипят на зубах, раздирают ранки и бордовой глиной застывают на месте вырванных зубов. У него крадут дыхание и вдыхают в него пыль, как в мешок с цементом. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть – и мальчик узнает, как это ужасно, утонуть во снах.  
Но он не тонет. Он падает вниз, словно Алиса в кроличью нору. Только вместо медово-паточного напитка на его языке грязь и железо. Песок и кровь.  
Падение заканчивается тупой болью в спине. Он старается не думать, что наверняка себе что-то сломал. Он старается вовсе не думать, потому что чувствует над головой тёплое дыхание. От него пахнет прелой травой и мокрой псиной. И мальчик понимает, что нора действительно была кроличья.  
Кролик – взъерошенный, с когтями и клыками, которые больше подошли бы саблезубому тигру – увешан кожей и костями. Он смешно двигает носом, но смеяться вовсе не хочется. Когда когти распарывают грудь вместе с цветной пижамой, и полосы ткани и плоти ударяются о камни пещеры, мальчик понимает, что у него не осталось голоса. Его забрали тонкие пальчики. Как после них песок забрал дыхание. И как шерстяные лапы сейчас забирают его сердце.  
Кролик не церемонится, отбрасывает всё лишнее, с деловитой сосредоточенностью вырывает рёбра. Он не произносит ни слова: только один раз мальчику кажется, что зверь шепчет «Разве что чуть-чуть». Сразу после этого он слизывает с когтей полоску мяса и блаженно жмурится.  
Мальчишку мутит от вида собственной развороченной грудины, но ни крика, ни стона, ни рвотного позыва он уже позволить себе не может. А когда хлюпающий розовый комок выпадает в заботливо подставленную лапу, его перестаёт заботить и это.  
У него остаются только мысли. Не подкреплённые сердцем, но всё ещё его собственные. К счастью, их уже не хватает для того, чтобы чувствовать боль.  
Он не замечает, как каменные стены сменяются ледяными. На этот раз ему не приходится ни падать, ни тонуть, ни пятиться прочь. Да он теперь и не способен на всё это.  
Мысли замерзают. Они мчатся быстрее ветра, но сковывающий морозец догоняет их, ломает на ходу и рассыпает искрами. Чужой смех гремит в ушах приговором. Ни на что ни годное развороченное тело сковывает морозом. Расколоть его теперь так же легко, как сосульку об асфальт.  
Он молит ускользающий рассудок, что ему померещилось язвительное «Хоу-хоу-хоу». У него больше нечего забирать. Ни голоса, ни дыхания, ни плоти, ни разума.  
Но он ошибается. И хохочущий дух Севера забирает то последнее, что ещё остаётся. То, что является его основой, что по сути являемся им самим.  
Веру.

 

Джейми просыпается в холодном поту и с беззвучным криком на губах. Из окна на пол ложится призрачный лунный свет, и кажется, что от этого тени в комнате становятся только гуще. Он совсем не помнит, что ему снилось, но глаза щиплет, и слёзы рвутся наружу.

Утром он не замечает Джека, сидящего на крыльце. Он даже совсем не чувствует холода, когда проходит сквозь него.  
Теперь у Джейми другое дыхание, другое сердце, другой разум и даже другой голос. И совершенно другая, взрослая, вера.

**Author's Note:**

> арты прекрасной Tom Arrov - http://img13.imageshost.ru/img/2012/12/03/image_50bc310300783.jpg  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/8/6/2986069/76900160.jpg  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/8/6/2986069/76900235.jpg  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/8/6/2986069/76900304.jpg  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/8/6/2986069/76900372.jpg


End file.
